Cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and other display systems are generally designed for average user requirements. Specifically, parameters such as height, angle of inclination and pointing direction are designed for the average user. Problems obviously arise in the use of such generally designed display systems when the above mentioned parameters are not satisfactory for a particular user.
Although the provision of universal joint mechanisms and the like may solve the problems associated with angle of inclination and pointing direction, and while apparatus for adjusting the height of the display system may be provided to account for height preferences of individual users, the use of such techniques causes problems associated with CRT terminal connectors. That is, the CRT terminal connectors which have heretofore been connected directly from supporting equipment such as a computer to the CRT, will necessarily be subject to a large amount of motion between the CRT and supporting equipment as the display device is rotated, tilted and moved up and down. This relative motion causes a pulling and twisting action on the CRT terminal connectors and must be avoided.